Fireflies
by Kopi and Co
Summary: Erzi yang nakal, persahabatan dan petualangan mencari kunang kunang.


HETALIA punya Om Himaruya Hikadez

Cerita milik Kopi and Co.

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan karya transpormatif ini._

 **Warning : Akan di temui beberapa typo dalam cerita ini.**

Fireflies

 _Author :_ Bayangkan sebuah ruangan kamar dengan satu cendela besar.

Ok cukup cerita dimulai...

Suatu malam Elizaveta 'Erzi' Héderváry tidur memunggungi cendela. Erzi baru saja akan ke alam mimpi jika saja

"PLUK"

Sebuah bola kertas mendarat mulus di dahi Erzi, Erzi tersentak bangun dan mulai menyumpahi orang yang suguh punya nyali mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

" _Siapa yang berani mengganggu Raden Rara Ken Erzi dari tidurnya wahai BOCAH KUKER ?!_ "

" _Kesese_ " Pria itu tergelak gelak kemudian menjawab

" _Maafkan_ _daku wahai_ _Raden Rara Erzi yang_ _terhormat. Namun dengan segala_ _hormat sudikah Anda memenuhi_ _undangan saya??_ "

Teriak Erzi dari cendela kamarnya seketika gak berati apa apa, Erzi mati kutu dibuatnya. Seorang Erzi kalah telak dari Gilbert Beilschmidt (?)

" _Eh? Undangan?_ "

" _Wadooo kamu tidak membaca undangan spesialku ??_ " Teriak Gilbert frustasi layaknya drama queen sejati. " _Ituloh yang ada di bola bola kertas "_

 _" Bentar ya. "_ Ucap Erzi meninggalkan cendela.

( Beberapa detik kemudian )

"Smaak"

Sebuah bola kertas berhasil mengenai muka Gilbert, atas sana di antara cendela yang terbuka ada Elizaveta sebagai pelaku smash yang mendadak ini.

" _Gilgil payah! Mana ada orang bikin undangan yang lecek begini ?? (menarik nafas) But aku terima ajakanmu. "_

Gilbert tidak bisa menahan serigai kemenagannya " _Terimakasih untuk itu. Ok sekarang mari ikuti aku. "_

 _" Baik" ( Hop)_ Erzi melompat dari cendela " _Ayo sebelum papa marah marah"_

 _" Oh gadis kecil ayah kesese "_

 _" Diamlah! ayo bergegas sebelum kau kena masalah "_

Mereka berdua berlari masuk ke kebun di dekat tempat tinggal mereka.

 _" Harusnya aku menyadari betapa seringnya kamu menyelinap begitu, kesese aku penasaran... Bagaimana reaksi papi Roderich jika menyadari putrinya menyelinap begini kesese pasti..."_

 _" Apaan sih berhenti bercandanya. "_

 _" Kesese baiklah aku coba..hahaha tapi membayangkan reaksi papimu sungguh lucu haha "_

" Oh! Kita belok ke kiri daaan sampaaiii" Kata Gilbert memberi gestur mempersilahkan.

Erzi menatap binggung alam sekitarnya. Dirinya tak habis pikir kenapa tetangganya itu mengajaknyake sini. Sebuah lahan bukaan di dekat sungai.

" Hei Eli, apa kamu tahu... aku menemukan tempat ini musim panas lalu... Dan kamu masih ingat Gabriel? Aku menemukan tempat ini bersama dirinya..."

Hening

Erzi dapat merasakan kesedihan dari caranya bicara, dari sorot mata temannya itu Erzi sudah cukup tahu betapa rindunya Gilbert pada adik satu-satunya itu.

 _( menarik nafas ) " Gabriel ya? Oh anak berambut pirang, sukanya ngikutin kamu kemana-mana itu kan ? Menurutku dia anak yang manis cubby lagi uhh pipinya kayak bakpao jualannya pakde Yao Wang. "_

" _Hehe kesese kamu benar, dia emang anak manis. Tapi dari semuanya kenapa hanya pipinya yang kamu ingat, heh ?? "_

 _" Haha haha "_

 _" Mana masih kamu samakan sama bakpao nya pakde Yao ( huffp) "_

 _" Hahahaha "_ Tawa Erzi semakin menjadi jadi melihat Gilbert mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

" Hey siapa yang suruh kamu menertawakanku nona! (em ehm) kesese "

Gilbert yang mencoba terdengar marah pun tak bisa menahan tertawanya. Karena pada dasarnya Gilbert bukan orang yang sanggup menahan emosinya lama-lama, dia tipe yang mudah teralih.

Setelah puas tertawa, mereka membiarkan sunyi mendominasi. Suara jangkrik dan binatang malam lain sebagai musik ditelinga mereka, bintang bintang bertaburan di atas langit.

Ketika Erzi duduk dan dia berkata

" _Hei Gilgil aku belum_ _pernah melihat_ _kunang-kunang sebanyak ini_ _sebelumnya..._ _Umm berada di antara_ _koloni besar kunang kunang begini..._ _Rasanya seperti...Seperti_ _berada di antara bintang-bintang! Uh kamu tahu kan??_ " Ucap Erzi dengan kilauan antusiasme yang berlebihan dalam sorot matanya. Kelihatan banget kalau Erzi sangat tertarik.

Gilbert yang sudah membuat persiapan mengeluarkan toples kaca dari tas kecilnya.

" _Tenang saja aku sudah memperkirakan itu... Ayo !_ "

Gilbert pun berdiri dari bersila, dia berdiri dengan sedikit melompat kecil. Persis anak kecil yang kegirangan.

Erzi heran dengan toples kaca yang baru saja dikeluarkan Gilbert serta ajakannya barusan.

" _Kemana ? dan untuk apa?_ "

Gunam Erzi yang bisa ditangkap telinga Gilbert. Gilbert pun menyaut.

" _Katanya mau lihat kunang-kunang, sekarang mari kita cari oleh oleh "_ Kata Gilbert tersenyum jahil.

Erzi terdiam sesaat, dia terpesona dengan antusiasme Gilbert. Menurutnya sifat Gilbert itu perpaduan manis dan kekanakan.

(Poke, poke) " Elii, hei Eliii ? " Ucap Gilbert sambil mem _-poke_ pipi Erzi.

" Waaaa Ya, ya, ya " Erzi tergagap dan mundur selangkah.

" _Yaaaah terciduk deh_ (kerucutkan bibirnya ) _kamu melamun lagi_ kesesese _atau... Kamu terpesona pada diriku yang tampan ini heh, heh_??? "

Blush pipi Erzi merona akibat drama queen yang dilancarkan Gilbert.

" Iiih apaan sih PD amat " Ucap Erzi dengan pipi merah padam.

" Kesesese _Tak apa aku ini memang Awesome kok kesese aku tahu kok banyak yang naksir aku, tapi khusus untukmu kamu harus ngantre kesese "_

 _" Narsis amat Gil, sorry ya aku gak naksir sama kamu."_

 _" Biarin. Cuz I'm Awesome! kesese "_ jawab Gilbert dengan PD nya.

 _" (menarik nafas) Tak masalah. l will make you slowy falling in love with me. "_ Gunam Gilbert lirih. Sampai Erzi tidak dapat mendengarnya.

" Eli, ayok kita tangkap kunang kunang!"

(skip time cause I can)

Air sungai merefleksikan bayangan bulan. Kunang-kunang sesekali melintas di atas air. Gemericik air sungai di kejauhan bersatu dengan suara suara hewan malam memenuhi udara. Ada pohon mapel besar di tepi sungai.

Dibawah pohon mapel dua orang insan duduk bersebelahan di antara akar maple yang menyebar tak beraturan.

Gilbert dan Erzi saling terdiam, Gilbert sibuk mengamati air sungai, Erzi hanya mengamati toples yang sekarang bersinar dengan cahaya kuning-hijau dari kunang kunang.

" Gil? " Tanya Erzi memecah sunyi

" Hm ? " tanggapan Gilbert karena masih fokus pada ikan di sungai.

" Bukannya kamu pernah bilang tentang saudara tirimu uh..uh.. _luther, ludy_ siapalah itu."

" _Oh Luwig maksudmu?"_

 _" Yah itu dia namanya! dan sampai kapan kamu mau nungguin ikan ikan itu ?"_

 _" Entahlah dari tadi aku coba tangkap tapi... HAH Kena kau! "_

 _" Splas ceplok "_

Cipratan air disegala tempat, lengan dan baju Gilbert basah oleh ikan yang mencipratkan air kesegala arah.

 _" Kesese_ _AKHIRNYA WUHUU ! tertangkap kau ikan nakal_." Gilbert mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Erzi duduk. _" Eh kamu tadi tanya soal Luwig ya ? "_ Tanya Gilbert sambil memasukan ikan ke dalam kantung bagor.

" _Enggak jadi deh, umm Gil...pulang yuk. "_

 _" Eh baru jam segi- UAPAH?? ELI KENAPA KAMU GAK BILANG UDAH JAM SEMBILAN??? "_ Over dramatik nya Gilbert kumat sudah, dengan tampang frustasi dia memegang kepalanya, menjambak rambutnya sendiri seolah dia itu Juliet yang di tinggal mati Romeo.

" AKU GAK BAWA JAM, _hanya kamu yang bawa_ " Jawab Erzi gak kalah frustasi meladeni temannya yang seorang drama queen.

" UWAAA GIMANA NIH ??? VATIKU BISA NGAMUK BENERAN. _Nooo_ " Monolog Gilbert dengan lebay nya. Dengan satu tangan di dahinya dan tubuh yang bergestur bak putri ningrat mau pingsan.

Erzi hanya bisa geleng geleng melihat aksi over dramatis Gilbert. Yah Erzi terhibur sekarang. Erzi beranjak dari duduknya.

" _Ayo gil! " Erzi_ menarik tangan pria yang masih bermonolog ria itu agar mengikutinya.

Gilbert yang awalnya mau protes pun mengikutinya, tangannya di gerakan hingga lepas dari cengkraman Erzi. Dan Gilbert segera mengikuti langkah Erzi keluar dari perkebunan.

Dengan cepat mereka sampai di pekarangan rumah Erzi.

" _Em Eli, sampai jumpa ya. Aku ada urusan dengan Vatiku kamu tahu kan? Btw itu toples buatmu saja bye bye "_ Ucap Gilbert sambil berlari menjauh.

Elizaveta hanya melambai dan memandangi perginya Gilbert sampai tubuhnya menghilang dijalanan.

Erzi kini berdiri sendirian dihalaman rumahnya. Kepalanya menoleh kanan kiri. Tak ada yang berubah. Hanya dirinya, halaman rumah serta lampu lampu taman yang berpijar oh jangan lupa ditangannya ada setoples kunang kunang.

" Sepertinya sudah selesai" Gunam Erzi pada dirinya sendiri dalam perjalanan masuk rumah.

\--SELESAI--


End file.
